Recently, camera shake correction techniques have been proposed to correct motion blur on pictures for the use of imaging devices such as a camera and a camcorder.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses the following motion blur correction technique based on picture processing: first, automatically extracting, from picture data of moving pictures captured by a camera, a predetermined number of feature points for each frame picture; then automatically tracking the feature points in each frame picture of the moving pictures, and calculating the corresponding relationship of the feature points between the frame pictures; and finally calculating a camera vector from the three-dimensional position coordinates of the feature points whose corresponding relationship is calculated. Here, the camera vector includes three-dimensional position coordinates and three-dimensional rotating coordinates of the camera. Moreover, for example, Patent Literature 2 proposes a technique to correct motion blur developed on fisheye images: cutting out part of a perspective projection image and processing the part, according to the distortion characteristics observed in the center part and peripheral part of the lens.